Ratings
Not all units are equal. Some have a reputation for bravery, while others are less inclined to risk their lives for a cause they don’t care about. Some have been honed into perfect fighting machines, while others have been thrown into battle with inadequate training. Behind all of this, the tactics and strategies of their country’s army influences how they fight, as does the equipment they have to fight with. Motivation Rating Motivation is rated as Fearless, Confident, or Reluctant. The score a Unit needs to pass a Motivation test depends on its rating as follows: There are four types of Motivation tests: Rally, Remount, Counterattack, and Last Stand. The score needed to pass these tests is the Unit’s basic Motivation rating, unless modified by a special rule. Rally Rally is a Unit’s willingness to take offensive action again after being Pinned Down. Remount When a tank is hit, there’s a good probability that it is going to explode, so tankers often bail out before checking to see what the actual damage is. Well designed tanks help as their crews have faith that they won’t be burnt alive without warning. Counterattack When it comes to hand-to-hand fighting, it takes a different type of Motivation to win. Some Units that will face a hail of bullets without flinching will break and run when faced with cold steel. Others have a terrifying reputation and know it. Last Stand Last Stand is a measure of how long a Unit will keep fighting when it is suffering heavy casualties. Mostly it’s a direct reflection of its Motivation, but some units are more brittle, while others are incredibly stubborn. Mixed-rating Units In some cases, a unit will have Teams with different Skill or Motivation ratings. This can occur in ad hoc battlegroups formed from bits and pieces of a different unit. If a Unit has Teams with different Skill or Motivation ratings, use the worst value in the Unit. Skill Rating Score Needed to Hit One of the interesting differences between Flames Of War and many other games is that we use your Unit’s tactical training as the main factor in determining the enemy’s ability to hit them, rather than the enemy’s skill. It is done because the training of the target is a bigger factor in real life casualties than the skill of the person shooting at them. The easiest way of demonstrating the logic of this is an example. Imagine a horde of barely-trained conscripts attacking another mass of conscripts manning machineguns. No doubt you have visions of rows of troops scythed down as they charge. The casualties would be horrendous. Now imagine one elite commando unit attacking another across the same ground. The vision now changes to an empty battlefield with soldiers occasionally making brief dashes from cover to cover. The attackers expose themselves far too briefly for the defenders to easily hit them. Whether they succeed in the assault or not, the attacking commandos would not take many casualties from shooting. No matter who’s shooting, the conscripts will be slaughtered and the commandos will use their experience to minimise their casualties. Intelligence Handbooks To convert the forces in the Flames Of War Intelligence handbooks just compare their Skill Rating to the Is Hit On rating below. The score needed to hit a Unit depends on its rating as follows: Tactics The ability of a unit to perform clever manoeuvres in combat is also related to its tactical style. Cautious troops take the time to plan each forward movement, coordinating their tactics, while Aggressive ones prefer forward movement now over cleverness. The score a Unit needs to pass a Tactics test to perform clever manoeuvres like moving from hidden turret-down positions to hull-down fighting positions and delivering a devastating volley or shooting and then scooting back out of sight depends on its Skill rating as follows: Assault A Unit’s Assault rating reflects the lethality of its soldiers at close quarters, be that face-to-face with bayonets or stalking tanks with anti-tank grenades. Usually, it will be your Skill rating, unless modified by a special rule. Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction